An electrostatic discharge (ESD) event injects a significant amount of charge through an input terminal of a circuit (often, an integrated circuit). Without some sort of protection, the high currents and voltages associated with the ESD event may damage the circuit. To protect the circuit, the ESD event may be detected and a signal may be created in response. The signal may be applied to a switch or other mechanism (i.e., an ESD clamp) to direct enough ESD charge to ground to prevent circuit damage.
Conventional ESD protection mechanisms do not necessarily protect against ESD events over a broad range of severities.